Renesmee Cullen- It isn't supposed to be like this
by missmaygranger
Summary: I began writing this because I was bored of reading fanfiction where Renesmee and Jacob fall in love. So in this fanfiction Renesmee finds Jacob's imprinting weird, twisted and wrong. If you want to read something slightly different, then please read on. Please Rate and Review. Thank you! Enjoy Reading. Rated K. Twilight- BOOKS.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

I open my eyes, blinking because of the light flooding through the window. My eyelashes are wet, and my cheeks feel grimy. I raise a hand to my cheek, stroking my face gingerly. Salty tears were dried on my face.

"Why me? Why now?" I moaned out loud as I climbed out of my bed, letting my hand drop to my side. I glanced around my bedroom fondly. Photographs lined the walls, most of them of me and my family, and of course Jacob.

Thinking about Jacob brought my thoughts back to the crying myself to sleep thing. Why did they have to tell me now? I was two and a half, but I told people I was fourteen human years old. Fourteen, and they decided to tell me now? Just as my life as a normal(-ish) teenager was starting?

How would you react if your parents randomly sat you down on a Saturday afternoon and told you that your best friend had imprinted on you at birth? That he was already beginning to develop romantic feelings for you?

Mum and Dad have had over two years to make their peace with their daughter and a sixteen year old werewolf (well, shape shifter-) one day becoming an item. Jacob, they insisted, only wanted me to be safe and happy, but I knew the rules of imprinting. He would love me unconditionally for the rest of his life... show me adoration I didn't deserve. And only if I told him that I loved him back would Jacob be able to live a regular life, have kids and all the rest of it. If I rejected him, began to date regular guys... well, I wasn't sure what he would do. He would continue to love me, I knew that.

_It isn't supposed to be like this! _ I thought. _I'm not supposed to find it twisted and wrong. I'm supposed to be charmed by his adoration for me, and tell him that I love him too. _

I padded into my en suite bathroom and turned on the cold tap. I splashed my face with the icy water, trying to wash away all the doubt and worry. This is not the sort of thing that happens to me. I don't usually try and deal with problems alone. I with loads of amazing people: Mum and Dad, who love me and understand me like no one else. Grandpa Carlisle, so clever and encouraging. Grandma Esmé, kind and sweet, Aunty Alice, a great listener, Uncle Jasper, calming, Aunty Rosalie, who always made me feel good about myself, and finally fun Uncle Emmet, who could cheer me up when all else had failed.

But I couldn't tell any of them about this. I couldn't speak to Jacob, either, because he would surely be upset that I thought what he did was twisted and wrong.

Maybe all I needed was a while to let it sink in. Yeah, that was it. Like Mum and Dad, and all my family, who had just taken some time to make their peace with it.

I left the bathroom feeling slightly more positive. I dug around in my wardrobe for my skinny jeans and an pale blue button down shirt, which I wore over a t-shirt. After I was dressed, I left the room. As I walked down the stairs of our cottage, I decided on a something to be thinking about, just in case Dad bothered to read my mind. _I'm so thirsty! _ I chanted to myself again and again. _Need a nice...cool...glass of blood. Really thirsty. Need blood. Really thirsty..._

By the time I entered the kitchen, I really was very thirsty, but needn't have worried. The room was empty. I grabbed some blood from the fridge, poured myself a glass and then downed it in one. Then, I went towards the front door of our cottage, ready to go across to the main house. However, I lingered in the hallway. I could smell Jacob's sweet wolf scent. I didn't need to see Jacob right now, so I turned around and went straight back upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's chapter 2. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. Please can you continue to review! I hope you like this chapter... I won't give anything away but let me know if you like how I wrote Renesmee getting angry. xx**

_tap. tap. tap-tap-tap._

I glanced around my bedroom. Where was that noise coming from?

_tap-tap-tap. tap-tap-tap_

I stood up from my chair and looked around again. The room was empty. I wandered over to the window and looked out. There was nothing outside in the forest that could be making that noise. Was there? I opened the window and stuck my head out.

_It's nothing, just nothing. Calm down._

I grabbed my mobile phone off the side board. Then, I leant out of the window, texting, letting the cool breeze calm me. Suddenly, the phone slipped out of my hand. I swore quietly, and waited to hear it smash on the pavement. But the noise didn't come. I looked directly down from the window, and gasped.

"Jacob?"

"Here's your phone, Ness."  
I took my phone. "Thank you, Jake."

"S'okay."  
"Was that you knocking at the window?"  
"Ermm... yeah."I nodded and placed my phone on the window sill. "Sorry."

I said nothing.

"So, erm, can I come in?"

"I guess." I opened the window as wide as it would go, and took some steps back into the room. He was standing in my room within a second.

"Hey Ness."

"Hey, Jacob."

"Listen, you have to stop avoiding me."  
"I'm not avoiding you."

"Please?"

"Please, what?"  
"Sit down. I have to tell you something." I sat down on my bed but Jacob continued to pace up and down. "Nessie. Please hear my out, okay? I have loved your Mum since she was seventeen. She rejected me, of course she did... she loved Edward. But she told me that she wanted me in her family. When you were born, I helped keep her alive. Imprinting was a natural thing for me... I needed to so I could stop loving your Mother but remain in her family... Nessie, nothing has to happen until you're ready. But I love you. I always have and I always will."

I swallowed. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I slid off the bed and walked right up to him. He was almost a head taller then me, but I raised my hand to his cheek. He looked down at me lovingly. I swung my hand behind my head and slapped him across the face.

"OW!" I exclaimed. "That hurt."

"I'm so sorry, Nessie. Let me get you something." Jacob said softly, holding my hand in his.

How dare he? I hit him again, this time a full on punch.

"JACOB BLACK! HOW DARE YOU?"

"What? Nessie, wha-" I cut him off by hitting him again.

"First they tell me my uncle has imprinted on me." I said, trying to stay calm. "And loves me- which is sick and wrong. Then, you tell me that you imprinted on me 'cause that HELPED YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY MOTHER?"

"C'mon, Nessie, you're taking it the wrong way. I didn't mean it like that."  
"WHICH OTHER WAY IS THERE FOR ME TO TAKE IT, JACOB?"

"Nessie..."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! MY NAME IS RENESMEE!"

"You like the name Nessie."  
"Did you make it up?"

"Yes."

"OH... THE GUY WHO LOVES ME AS A REBOUND FROM MY MOTHER MADE IT UP!"

"Okay, _Renesmee..._"

"Whatever. We're done talking. Get out."

"Please, Renesmee."

"No. GET. OUT." I walked over to the window and opened it for him. "Off you go, _dog_."

I could see the hurt in Jacob's face immediately. He looked at me, and then silently, climbed out of the window. I watched him run off into the forest to phase. Then, I slammed the window shut and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy it. As for the reviews I've had, thank you, please keep reviewing. Those who didn't like this fanfiction, I'm sorry. **

**While I'm here, I'd like to say that I don't dislike Jacob or Renesmee. I am simply writing fanfic about them which is slightly different. If you dislike this slightly different angle, then fine. There's no need to be mean...**

**Please review, I hope you enjoy it... xxx**

**CHAPTER 3**

I turned on my mobile phone. Fourteen unread messages and eighteen missed calls. The first message was from Grandma Reneé. It said:

_hey nessie! call me, honey .xx_

there was also a missed call from her. But the other seventeen calls and thirteen messages were all from the same person. Jacob. I scrolled through them.

_Nessie, please call me x_

_Hi nessie, it's me, jacob. can you reply to my messages please? xx_

_Ness, it's jake. Please call me x_

_Ness... please speak to me xx_

_Nessie... Renesmee please xxxxxxxx_

_Nessie Carlie Cullen, please! please call me. or text me. xxx_

_RENESMEE! please, you're killing me here .. xxxx_

Those were just a few of them. I pressed DELETE thirteen times, and then moved onto the voice messages. I opened the first voicemail and held the phone to my ear.

"Nessie. It's Jake. I'm really sorry about before. How's you hand? Anyway, please call me back..."

And so they went on, Jacob getting tearier as the messages progressed. I deleted all the voicemails quickly, and then typed a reply to Grandma Reneé. I was too busy trying to get Jake out of my mind that I didn't that notice my Mother and Father had entered the room, and were standing just behind me.

"Renesmee?" Came Mum's voice. I turned around to look at her, but she moved, faster the lightning, as my parents can- so that she was sitting next to me on the sofa. I looked into her face, saw her pleading eyes. I sighed, and dropped my phone onto my lap, so that I had a free hand. Then, I raised my hand and placed it lightly onto Mum's cheek. I showed her my argument with Jacob, and how I now felt about my nickname. Mum would understand my new aversion to 'Nessie', that was for sure. She hated the name, and always called me Renesmee. When I had shown Mum everything, I dropped my hand to my side.

"Oh, Renesmee..." she said. "Honey, I..."

I nodded slowly. Mum understood. I knelt up on the sofa and held my hand on Dad's cheek, to show him what I showed Mum. I saw anger creep across his face. Why was he angry? Was he angry at me or Jake?

"Ness- Renesmee, I, I, well... that is to say... erm... well, I..." Dad started. I had never seen him stutter like that. Had I done something wrong?

"What's the matter, Edward?" asked Mum.

"I just read Jacob's mind... I just caught a glimpse... he's too far away..."

"What? What's the matter?" I said.

"He's thinking about you... he, he's scared. Angry. Upset. Misunderstood. Misinterpreted. Nessie, you have to talk to him..."

"Edward." Mum said, dragging him to the corner of the room. They must have been talking quietly, because I only caught snatches of conversation, even with my astute hearing.

"He said he would..."  
"He wouldn't"

"She's hurt him..."

"What can she do now..."

"Must talk..."  
"He's scared..."

"But, Edward-"

"Left the pack, told them he needed space..."

"He couldn't have-"

"Bella, we have to do something.

"MUM? DAD? Please tell me what's going on!" I cried. Dad sighed deeply.

"Jacob just thought a very disturbing thought." he said.

"What?" I replied from across the room.

"He thought that if you won't love him, he might as well, erm..."  
"WHAT?"

"He might as well kill himself." said Mum quietly.

"What? _Kill_ himself?"

"Yes."  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to La Push!" I exclaimed. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.  
"It was just a thought, Honey." Mum told me.

"Yes. We- that is to say- your mother, Uncle Carlisle and I, will go, if there's a problem." said Dad, annoyingly calm.

"Don't you understand!? You know what Jake's like with rash decisions! We have to go to La Push NOW!" I hated to be shouting, but I was scared. Suddenly, everything I had been angry at Jacob about vanished from my mind. I watched Mum and Dad exchanged glances.

"Okay. Let's take the car." said Dad. Mum nodded and I followed them out of the house. I could barely breathe, I was so frightened. Jacob was like a brother to me. Had I been too harsh on him? Yes. No. Maybe... I didn't know, but right now, I didn't care. I wanted him safe. I wanted him with me.

I turned on my phone and typed a message.

_Jacob, it's Nessie. I'm sorry I was so mean to you-_

I paused from texting_. _Was I sorry? I was still annoyed at Jacob, I knew that. But I still loved him... as a brother... didn't I? I wasn't sure of anything anymore. I knew I cared enough about him to not want him to die, but that was it. Eventually, I sighed and continued to type-

_-i'm very sorry... me and mum + dad r coming down 2 la push .xx_

I gulped and hovered over the SEND button_. _Should I send it? Let him know I was sorry? Wait... _was_ I sorry?

_Stop being daft, Nessie_. I told myself. _Send the stupid text message! _

_He's like a brother to you! _

'But, I'm not sorry...' I told the voice, without speaking.

_You called him "dog" !_

'Okay, I'm sorry for THAT, but, I, erm, well-'

_Send the text message!_

'NO!'

_SEND IT!  
_

'SHUT UP!'_  
_

Was I mad? Arguing with myself? I had no idea. Suddenly, like wave of lightning, my hand pressed SEND before I could stop it.

And within a minute a reply flashed up on the screen.

_Sokay, Ness. See u in a sec, I guess. _xxx

I smiled. I couldn't help myself. I knew that I didn't want anything romantic with Jake, but he was that was all I knew. And for now, I was just glad he was alive. Glad he was't going to die for me.

**Hope you liked it. I need reviews, PM me, missmaygranger, if you have any ideas for the story. Not sure when chapter 4 will be up, but it'll be ASP. Also, you may wanna check out my other fanfics, which are Harry Potter. **

**Thank you ~ missmaygranger**


	4. PLEASE READ THIS xxx

Hello, everyone.

It's been a while since I posted anything on this fanfiction. I had a few reviews and a few favourites, so I though I would ask, well-

SHOULD I CARRY ON!?

Just finished all my exams, so I have some time to really get down to business on these fanfictions. BUT I will create a new story idea if you don't think this fan fiction is any good. I know that there is only a few chapters, but please please please please please please PLEASE comment or PM me, tell me-

IS IT ANY GOOD? SHALL I BOTHER CONTINUING?

Okay, so jus let me know, some how. Okaaaay thank you, needed to ask that :) ;)

x x x


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I got a few comments and PMs so decided to just get going! I tried to come back with a bang, a bit of, ya know, drama ;) **

**Alrightyy, here is Chapter 4 of Renesmee Cullen- It isn't supposed to be like this, by missmaygranger!**

**Pleaseeeee enjoyyyy xxx**

"Renesmee?" My mum padded into the room and sat down on the bed next to me. "Do you want me to let him in? He's here again; sixth time today."

I just looked at her. Mum was the only one who understood that I _didn't want _to speak to Jacob, and now she was trying to force me into seeing him? "Look, honey, I get that you don't like him very much at the moment but-" she began to say.

The bedroom door opened to my Dad, looking bewildered. "Er, Bella... he's crying, I, um-" he said.

Mum gave me a pleading look but I shook my head defiantly. I felt her get up off the bed and exit the room behind Dad, shutting the door softly behind her.

I shut my eyes and leaned back against the wall. My phone buzzed but I ignored it. People knocked on the door but I ignored them. Jacob banged on the ceiling downstairs, making the room shake; I ignored him.

I don't know how long I sat there; eyes closed yet wide awake. At exactly 8pm, Grandpa Carlisle noislessly entered the room.

"Hi, Nessie." he said softly.

"Hi, Grandpa."

"So, Nessie, this is going to be a bit of a shock, but-" I turned and looked directly into his eyes. "-well, how do you feel about starting school?"

"What?" was my initial reaction.

"School. In Forks. I know, well, it seems weird, because you can't age anymore, but your Dad, and all your aunties and uncles did it, and I think it could be good for you."

It took me a minute to take in what he was saying, but I let a smile creep slowly across my face.

"Yes, please!" I jumped up. "When can I start? Tomorrow? What school year? How will I get there?"

Carlisle laughed. "Well, school enrolls in September; next week! And I'm sure that they won't be full up, Forks is only a small town after all. I haven't quite figured out the logistics of it, yet, but I'll make some enquires and-"

"Thank you, Grandpa, thank you!" I pulled him into a hug. He laughed and patted my back.

"Nessie." I heard him say, suddenly serious.

"Yes?"

"As a thank you, do you think you could talk to Jacob? It would make your Mother and Father feel better, and then they'll be happier when I have to arrange the school with them."

I nodded slowly. He left the room.

I grabbed my mobile phone, to send Jake a text.

Jake? We need to talk. Come to my window, not the front door. -Renesmee.

He didn't reply, but I assumed he had got the message. I changed into my pajamas and a hoody, and sat on my bed patiently.

Rat-a-tat-tat.

I crossed the room and opened the window.

"Hey Ness." he said softly.

"Hey, Jacob." I said equally softly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for telling you the way I did, I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm sorry for hurting your hand, I'm sorry for trying to force my way in here all day. But most of all I'm sorry for imprinting on you in the first place. I think I'll go now." He turned to leave, but I stopped him.

"Jake, I... well, I... I'm annoyed at you; that's not going to change, not for a long time. But I'm sorry for calling you dog, and for putting you through all this pain in the last few days." He smiled but I ignored that. "I find it sick and twisted, this whole imprinting on your crush's daughter-"

"Ness, It wasn't like that-" I silenced him. "Jacob, I see no other way to see it. It's me; I know, none of the other imprintees felt like this. But you're going to have to give me time, to have a life before I have to tell you what I want. I'm fourteen, about to start school- this isn't a good time, okay?"

"C'mon, Nessie, ya' gotta give me some answers, I'm desperate..."

"See you later Jacob." I turned around and climbed into bed. Jacob took this as a cue to leave, slamming the window behind him.

**You likey? Yes? COMMENT! PM! I NEED.**

**Nessie's going to school:) And if you think the Jacob problem is over... it really isn't ;)**

**kkay, I'm going to need 5 comments for next chapter, just because it makes my feel gooddd and I know you guys can.**

**Oh and PM me, missmaygranger - I REPLY xx. Also, would any of you like to read a blog by me? Cause If so I'll attach the link to next chapter. **

**alrighty then, bye bye now xxxx**


End file.
